


After a Few Drinks

by Lostpyratgirl



Series: Drinking Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Chrissy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostpyratgirl/pseuds/Lostpyratgirl
Summary: Waverly goes out drinking with friends and runs into a familiar Redhead. Is it just a small world, or is it something more?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Drinking Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716928
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	After a Few Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two. I hope you enjoy this fun little one-shot.

**After a few drinks**

Shorty’s was starting to fill up and Waverly was super thankful she didn’t have to work tonight. In less than an hour, she would be off work and meeting up with her friends for a much-needed night on the town. It had been a few weeks since she had been out drinking; the last time being right after her breakup with Champ. Although he is not why she remembers that night, a certain redhead has managed to occupy her mind ever since. She had left a voicemail for Nicole the next morning, thanking her for getting her home safely, and taking care of her. Waverly wanted to see the kind-hearted redhead again, but she knew she liked Nicole and didn’t want to end up treating her like a rebound.

“Are you ready to get your groove back, Waves?” The bubbly blonde said as Waverly opened the front door for her.

“Hi Chrissy,” Waverly giggled, “I am already regretting saying yes to going out drinking with you and the boys.” The small brunette walked back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

“Oh, come on, it’s going to be so much fun.” Chrissy said excitedly, “Plus, you know Robin and Jeremy haven’t been out with us for so long. It will be like old times again. I think even Rosita is going to try and meet us there.” The blonde shouted down the hall from the kitchen.

“Where are we going anyway?” Waverly asked realizing she had no clue what the group had decided.

“We are going to Hikes. The boys thought it had something for everyone, dancing, booze, and pool tables.” Chrissy replied

“Sounds good to me!” The small brunette answered, rejoining her friend in the kitchen. “Ready to go?”

The Uber pulled up to Hikes after picking up the four friends. Hikes looked like your standard roadhouse bar on the outside, but once inside it became clear where it got its name. Two avid hikers had opened the place 15 years back. They decorated the place in hiking gear and memorabilia even installed a climbing wall in the back. It really added to the laid back, easy-going environment in which to have a few beers with friends. Hikes didn’t have a dance club vibe, and as it was always pretty full, it never felt crowded, maybe because it attracted a less rowdy crowd than other bars.

After a few rounds of shots, the boys went to try and take on the rock wall, Chrissy dragged Waverly out on to the dance floor.

“I should’ve known you two would be out here on the dance floor.” A familiar voice rang out next to where Waverly and Chrissy had been dancing.

Chrissy turned and practically threw herself into the dark-haired woman. “Rosie you made it!” the blonde’s words only slurring a little as she spoke.

Rosita stood there with her long black hair in a high ponytail that just barely grazed the top of her perfectly tan shoulders. “ Yeah, I made it.” She laughed at the buzzed blonde. “ Chris, Wave I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine.” She said as the redhead came into view behind her, “this is Hau…”

“Nic?” Waverly said interrupting Rosita

“Waves?” Nicole replied a little surprised to see the beautiful brunette again, let alone here. _Does she know Rosita?_

“ Wait you know each other?” Rosita asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing between Nicole and Waverly. “How?”

Waverly looked up at Nicole getting lost in her amber-colored eyes, she could feel her cheeks warming with the inevitable blush. “Remember when I told you about my redheaded savior the night I broke up with Champ?” Waverly looked bashfully back to her friends, “Well that was Nicole.”

“ I was no savior… just a free uber really.” Nicole responded trying to downplay her involvement, sporting her own blushed cheeks.

“Damn Haught, I owe you a drink for taking care of my girl Waverly that night,” Rosita said as she started to head to the bar. Stopping mid-step and turning around towards the group, “Wait… is that why your hand was so busted up, a few weeks back?

Nicole ran her hand through her hair in embarrassment as she tried to find the right words to explain.

“She rode the desk for 3 days for you.” Rosita laughed pointing her beer towards Nicole as she spoke to Waverly.

Rosita and Chrissy went to the bar to grab another round for the table, as the others headed to the booth Robin and Jeremy had just sat down at.

“So how do you know Rosita exactly?” Waverly spoke just loud enough the redhead next to her could hear her. She was afraid she didn’t want to know the answer, but she needed to know if they were dating so she could be supportive of her friend.

“We work together at Purgatory PD,” Nicole said flashing a smile at the shorter girl.

“Oh, so you’re a forensic investigator too?” the brunette sighed in relief.

The redhead laughed almost spitting out her drink “I’m not smart enough for all that science. I am one of the deputies on Nedley’s team.” She looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

“Officer Haught… It suits you. I am sorry you got desk duty because of me.” Waverly muttered, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

“Don’t be… you were so worth it.” Nicole responded grabbing the smaller woman’s chin, lifting it so that her soft brown eyes locked with green hazel ones. “ I would gladly do it again with no hesitation Waves.” She smiled her dimples once again on full display.

Once Rosita and Chrissy came back the group of friends did several more shots and shared their craziest drunken stories. By this time Jeremy and Chrissy were totally wasted.

“I think I need to get him home,” Robin said to the group, his blue eyes twinkling as Jeremy fluffed his blonde hair muttering, he wasn’t ready to go home.

“I will help you get him into an Uber.” Nicole offered.

Chrissy and Rosita made their way back to the dance floor getting their second wind, while Waverly headed to the bar for another drink.

Waverly sat at the bar enjoying a moment with her thoughts when a familiar voice spoke: “Hey, thanks for letting me crash your night out.” Nicole smiled as she sat down next to Waverly at the bar. “I had no clue you would be here tonight. Although, I must say I am glad that you are.” She admitted hoping it wouldn’t make the brunette uncomfortable.

“I am glad she invited you.” The small brunette pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she got the courage up to say the rest. “If I am being honest, I have been secretly hoping to run into you again,” Waverly said coyly.

“I know the feeling," Nicole said as if it was the most obvious answer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Waverly’s mind reeled as she looked at Nicole. She felt pulled to her, she hadn’t stopped thinking about her for these last few weeks, and here she was. She didn’t know if it was a sign from the universe or just a coincidence, honestly, hell she no longer cared.

Waverly finally found the courage to ask the redhead, “Want to dance?”, a gleam in her eyes. Nicole seemed to be stumped for words so she simply nodded her head in approval.

They joined the other two friends right as the song changed. Nicole’s smile grew wider when she recognized the song. The Latin vibe made it were her hips couldn’t stop swaying with the beat. The redhead grabbed Waverly’s hand and spun her, then pulled her back to her. Waverly spun again this time with Nicole behind her, she placed the redhead’s hands on her hips and they swayed their hips totally in sync. Nicole pulled Waverly in closer so that the brunette’s back was pressed firmly into her front. Waverly lost in the music, Nicole’s touch, and the way she hoped the song would never end. The small brunette lifted her left hand to Nicole’s neck guiding the redhead’s head closer to her.

The taller girl kept one hand firmly planted on Waverly’s right hip, as her other hand traced slowly up the small brunette’s side to where her hand meets her neck.

“Waves…” Nicole whispered as Waverly’s ass made firm contact with her front.

Hearing a small moan escape the redhead, Waverly turned to face her, now wrapping both her arms over Nicole’s shoulders pulling them impossibly closer. She couldn’t help but notice Nicole’s hooded eyes peering down into hers. The intensity of the moment, the dance, caused Waverly to bite her lower lip. She so desperately wanted to kiss Nicole, to feel those soft lips dance with hers to the rhythm of their bodies. Nicole’s eyes grew darker in response to Waverly’s action. The song ended and they stood there locked in one another’s eyes.

“Holy shit you two, that was fucking HOT!” Chrissy chimed in, breaking the moment.

“She’s right. I mean damn, I knew you had moves Wave, but Haught you have been holding out.” Rosita said in a sing-song voice as she fanned herself in exaggeration.

Waverly started to blush at her friend’s comments. “She is a Haught dance partner after all,” Waverly said looking at Nicole with a mischievous smile.

“You got jokes huh?” Nicole laughed and pulled Waverly closer into her, tickling her.

“I … give… I give.” Waverly said as she laughed hard.

Nicole leans down to whisper in the small brunette’s ear, “ You were pretty hot yourself.” Sending chills down Waverly’s spine.

The bartender called out the last call, “We should be heading home soon. Waverly, you can stay if you want” Rosita said, looking at the group as she started towards the booth with all their stuff.

“ I should probably head out too, Chrissy is a handful when drunk so someone will have to stay with her tonight. Rosita did it last time.” Waverly said sadly, with a giggle as she remembered about the last time Rosita got Chrissy duty. She really didn’t want to leave just yet, having too much fun seeing Nicole again.

“ I understand, I should get home too,” Nicole said trying to cover the sadness she felt.

As the friends parted ways, Nicole getting in her own Uber, and the other three in theirs. An idea hit Nicole, after telling her driver to give her a minute she ran over towards Waverly.

“Waves wait!” Nicole yelled as Rosita and Chrissy got in the car.

“Yes?” the brunette said as she turned around to face the redhead.

“Would you… Maybe… go out with me sometime? On a real date?” Nicole asked with as much confidence as she could muster, rubbing one hand on her neck, as she looked up from the ground catching the brunette’s eyes.

Waverly could see the redhead was nervous, her eyes looked softer more like liquid caramel now. _I would hate to see her try puppy dog eyes. I would have no ability to say no._

“Nicole I would love that.” Waverly beamed at Nicole’s sweet request.

“Really?” Nicole said in shock

“Yes silly, really” Waverly smirked back at the redhead.

Waverly could see the astonishment still in Nicole’s eyes, so she decided to make sure the redhead had no lingering doubts. She moved closer to Nicole, cupping her face in her hands, she pulled the redhead in until their lips connected. The kiss was warm, soft, and everything Waverly had hoped it would be. They basked in the moment and the feeling of the kiss a few more minutes. When they heard whooping coming from behind them.

“Get it, girl!” Chrissy cheered with a mild slurring of her words.

Pulling out of the kiss, “ I will call you” Waverly said affirming this really was happening.

Nicole stood there trying to find her words, “ I can’t wait”

“Good Night Officer Haught!” Waverly said with a wink, as she piled into the car.

“Night Waves,” Nicole said, a huge smile on her face, as she waved them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Until next time, be safe, have fun, read more fic.


End file.
